


left a pearl in my head

by mametchiis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, One Shot, Possible Character Death, Sylvain recruited to a different house, depends on how u wanna interpret it, really it could have a happy ending if you wanted it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mametchiis/pseuds/mametchiis
Summary: Felix, who was always smaller than Sylvain ever since they’d known each other, now towers over him with a knee pressed against his breastplate, pinning him down. The gash in his leg is barely hurting now, no longer bleeding but still unhealed. His muscles ache. His vision is blurred and warped— he can’t focus on the battle surrounding him, the clashing of weapons or the stench of blood— it’s all a hazy smudge of browns and reds and grays, the only thing clear to him being the man above him.---Where Sylvain left the Blue Lions and encounters Felix on the battlefield after years of not seeing each other.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 14





	left a pearl in my head

Sylvain’s armored chest rises and falls, as slow as he possibly can to calm the racing heartbeat that’s ringing in his ears.

  
Felix, who was always smaller than Sylvain ever since they’d known each other, now towers over him with a knee pressed against his breastplate, pinning him down. The gash in his leg is barely hurting now, no longer bleeding but still unhealed. His muscles ache. His vision is blurred and warped— he can’t focus on the battle surrounding him, the clashing of weapons or the stench of blood— it’s all a hazy smudge of browns and reds and grays, the only thing clear to him being the man above him.  
Sylvain’s eyes flick down at the sword pointed at his chest, then trail up to meet Felix’s amber ones.

  
“You cut your hair, huh?” he finally says, smiling weakly. His childhood friend stares back at him, the tense expression relaxing for a fleeting moment before returning.  
“Stop joking around. You can’t take anything seriously, can you?” Maybe Felix meant to sound harsh, intimidating, biting like always when he was angry (which was often), but he just sounds defeated. His voice is low and it wobbles, and Sylvain now realizes the hand gripping the sword hilt quivers as well.  
Gently, Sylvain reaches up with a gloved hand to push the tip of the sword from where it was pointing at his heart up to his throat. His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows thickly. The blood in his mouth tastes bad.

  
“All of that training you were so obsessed with back then and you still haven’t figured out that you’re supposed to aim for the bare neck, not the armor?” Sylvain wants to ignore Felix’s pained stare. But he can’t look away. He never could.

  
“Don’t,” is all Felix can breathe out after a few moments, the oxygen in his lungs thin and burning. “Don’t make everything so difficult, for once.”  
Sylvain grasps the blade of the sword now, bringing it closer. If it hurts, if it pierces into the skin of his palm, he doesn’t notice.

  
“If I’m going to die, I want it to be you.”

**Author's Note:**

> and then they kiss and get married after the war.
> 
> but really, you can interpret this however you want, whether felix goes through with it or spares him.
> 
> the song for the title is "a pearl" by mitski!


End file.
